


hot pink

by reginleiv



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginleiv/pseuds/reginleiv
Summary: Not the best way to stop you from complaining about the heat, but whatever works, right?
Relationships: Jake English/Reader
Kudos: 34





	hot pink

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm gonna plug my writing blog just because i like writing for homestuck lol
> 
> anyway, check out: **yanderehs.tumblr.com** if you wanna see more! i also accept requests so don't hesitate to hit me up... *eye emoji*

“Stop moving around so much,” he says, words almost a grumble in the quiet night. He stares at you with an obvious exhaustion, and though there’s a part of you that should feel guilty for waking him, it completely disappears as soon as he utters his next words. “Some of us are sleeping.”

“Well, some of us can’t,” you shoot back, glaring at him in annoyance. You could feel your shirt clinging to your skin, could feel the sweat dripping down your body, dampening whatever space you lie on. God, what you wouldn’t give for a functioning air-conditioner right now. “I don’t know how you could even sleep like a fucking baby with this kind of heat.”

“If you close your eyes and try hard enough, it might come to you,” he replies, shrugging nonchalantly, raising a hand to his mouth as he covers the yawn that spills out of his lips. “Just try. That’s what I did.”

You throw a hand over your eyes and sigh, frustrated. “I’ve been fucking trying,” you say, and the words come out a weak whisper, barely audible in the growing silence. “You just make it look so fucking easy.”

He does not say anything after that, and for a moment, there is only quiet, broken only by the sound of familiar soft snores. Sure enough, when you turn your head to take a quick glance at him, he is already fast asleep: his eyes closed peacefully, his chest rising and falling steadily as he breathes.

You roll your eyes at the sight, but feel the slightest tug of a smile at your lips, anyway. What a guy, falling asleep so easily with all this heat pooling all around you. You turn over to your side and do as he asks, closing your eyes and taking small, deep breaths, ignoring the summer heat that seems to follow you with each movement. 

It does not come as easily as he’s told you, and a few moments later you’re back to turning and tossing on the bed, trying to find a position comfortable enough for you to sleep in. With your efforts proving to be futile once more, you click your tongue and shake your head, giving up and turning once more to your side to stare at the wall in front of you. 

Maybe if you look long enough, you’ll see something interesting popping up in front of you. That or maybe the heat will finally stop bothering you and you’ll get the much needed sleep you’ve been chasing for since the dawn of the evening. The walls are just as you remember, pallid and devoid of color, with a few small cracks here and there, barely visible in the gleam of the moonlight.

Hanging all over the walls are a bunch of pictures of you and him, sometimes alone and sometimes together, featuring all the scenery you’ve come across in all your travels. The mountains, the seas, and the ruins of a church you’d always loved to tell him about. It feels so different now, to stare at them as they stare back at you, bright eyes hopeful and innocent, unaware of the constant buzzing of the city that seems so determined to bring everyone down.

You frown, tearing your eyes away from the pictures. It would not do you any good to think of something so depressing at this hour, especially when you’re already having a hard time falling asleep. Problems will only keep you up at night, and that’s the last thing you need right now. And so you turn back to stare blankly at the walls, counting down imaginary sheeps in your head. One sheep, two sheep, three, ignoring the way the heat that beats down on your back.

But the summer heat is relentless, unforgiving, desperately clinging to your skin like an unwanted lover. Uncomfortable, suffocating, that it doesn’t take you a while to lose your focus. Kicking off the blankets thrown loosely over your body, you groan in frustration, turning once more to your side, aware of the sheets dampening beneath you, reeking of your sweat.

The man beside you stirs, cracking an eye open and looking at you, his eyebrows furrowed in obvious irritation. “Stop moving so much,” he says, his words nearly a frustrated groan.

“It’s too hot, Jake,” you whine, glaring at him in quiet defiance. “I can’t fucking sleep when it’s too fucking hot.”

He closes his eyes and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “If it’s so hot, then why don’t you just grab one of the fans from the living room?” he asks, uttering the words as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“And be even more annoyed at the hot air blowing on me?” you reply with a scoff, rolling your eyes at his words like it’s the silliest thing you’ve ever heard in your life. “No thank you.”

There’s a noise that spills out of his throat, halfway between a growl and a groan, and before you know it, he’s already onto you, reflexes quick as lightning that you barely even have to notice it until you feel him on top of you, his hips pressing into yours and his body dangerously close to your own. Grabbing your wrists with one hand, he pins them above your head, trapping you in and leaving you no room to escape.

Slowly, he begins to lean in, closer and closer until his face is mere inches away from yours. You could feel his breath against your skin, hot like the summer breeze spilling through your windows, sweet like wine against your lips. “If I hear you complain about the heat one more fucking time,” he begins, nearly growling the words out against your ear. “I’m going to give you a reason to feel hot about.”

You stare back at him, surprised at the sudden aggression. Swallowing down the lump that begins to form in your throat, you could only nod at him in understanding, uncertain how to respond. There’s a heat coiling in the pit of your stomach, but you simply pay it no mind, watching as he finally pulls away from you with a satisfied nod, finding yourself missing the feeling of his body against yours.

With your heart beating loud against your ears, you turn around and steal a careful glance at him. He’s already back to where he was, his eyes closed and his lips parted ever so slightly as he begins to drift off. Biting your lip to stop yourself from smiling, you clear your throat and begin to execute your plan.

“Hey, Jake,” you call out, your voice deafeningly loud in the growing silence of the night. His only response is to hum, cracking one eye open and looking at you again in annoyance. But you don’t let it deter you, choosing instead to smile at him in response, playful and teasing. “Don’t you think it’s a little too hot in here?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me: **yanderehs.tumblr.com**!


End file.
